


A Place to Call Home

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Character, Closeted Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationships, M/M, gay relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Jo's mother died, she's been transported from foster home to foster home, living in an endless cycle of moving and keeping herself closed off. She expects her time with the Winchesters to be no different, but she soon learns that that isn't quite the case. Through distracting her foster mother from her sadness, keeping secrets for her foster brothers, and coming to terms with herself, she just might find something, or someone, to call home.</p><p>TWS: mentions of self harm, mentions of rape, implied domestic abuse, homophobia, gay bashing (No depiction of these will be graphic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A House is not a Home

"So, Joanne, are you excited to meet your new foster family?" asked my social worker. I rolled my eyes, not bothering to correct him on my name. I gave a small nod to indicate that I had heard him. In reality, I was bored. Ever since my mother had died, it had been an endless cycle of "new house, wake up, go to school, work, leave, sleep" until I was moved into a new home, though the routine was always the same. Luckily, though, it was the second half of junior year which meant that this was likely my last house before my eighteenth birthday, upon which I could leave the foster system.  
The car pulled up in front of a pretty house with a small porch off to one side. A woman stood waiting for us.  
“Mary!” said my social worker as we approached. “This is Joanne, around the same age as your boys.”  
“It’s wonderful to meet you, Joanne,” she said, smiling at me. I gave a small smile back, along with the customary, “Nice to meet you too. You can call me Jo.”  
“Okay Jo, you know the rules, don’t get too comfortable with your new foster brothers,” said my social worker with a laugh. I forced a small smile. That wasn’t going to be a problem. We said our goodbyes to him and soon, he was gone. Just me and Mary.  
“I’ll show you to your room, if you’d like,” she said smiling at me.  
“Yeah, I’d like to unpack,” I said with small smile. She seemed nice so far. She led me up a staircase.  
“My husband, John, is out at work but you’ll meet him soon enough. And my two sons, Sam and Dean are out right now, but they’ll be home in an hour or so. We also are ready to have you start at the high school, where my sons go.”  
“Okay. Thank you. I’m really glad that you’re the one taking me in.”  
This made her smile. “Of course! You’re such a sweet girl. It’s my pleasure to have you stay here.”  
We were in my new room now. The small attic. It was bigger than my last one, though.  
“I’ll leave you to unpack,” she said, smiling and backing out. I opened up my suitcase. I didn’t have many clothes, or objects, for that matter. I threw all my shirts into the top drawer of the dresser opposite to my bed, mostly flannels, some tanktops and band tee-shirts. About 12 shirts in total, though some were too small at this point. Next my pants, 2 pajama pants, 3 jeans and 2 leggings. Next drawer, about 12 random socks, 14 pairs of underwear, and 4 bras. All I had left now was a picture of my parents, a small stuffed rabbit from when I was little, and my box. I placed the rabbit on my bed and the picture on my night stand. I began looking around on the floor for a loose floorboard. Soon enough, I found one. Lifting it up, I carefully placed my box into the floor and closed it back up.  
I went back down the long staircases and wandered into the kitchen. Mary was making dinner. She turned around.  
“Hi Jo. Can I get you anything, sweetie?” she asked, her voice gentle and kind.  
“Oh, I was just wondering if I could go explore the neighborhood a bit,” I replied nervously.  
“Of course! Whatever makes you feel comfortable! Also, I noticed that you only had one pair of shoes. I’ll take you shopping soon to get you more clothes.” She smiled. Maybe, for once, a foster parent did genuinely like me. I smiled and thanked her before leaving.  
As I stepped out of the house, a boy gave me a confused look as he walked toward the house.  
“Who are you? The Winchesters don’t have any family and I’ve never seen you around here before,” he asked.  
“I’m Jo. They’re fostering me,” I replied cautiously. The boy just looked confused.  
“Dean never mentioned a foster sister,” he said, a hint of fear in his voice.  
“It was a last minute arrangement,” I explained. “He’s out right now, if you’re looking for him.”  
“Okay,” he replied. “Can you tell him that Castiel stopped by?” I nodded. Castiel. That was an interesting name. But why was he afraid? He was gone before I could ask, though. I began walking down the street, turning random corners as I went. The January air was cold against my skin, though I had grown used to it. Soon I could see that the sun was starting to set, so I turned around and started towards the house.  
I walked up and stepped inside. Two boys and a girl about a year younger than me were inside. Mary turned to face me.  
“Jo! You’re home! Come, meet my sons. This is Dean.” He was shorter than his brother, but was clearly the older one. “He’s 17 like you, so you might have classes together.” I looked him up and down. My gaydar was pinging loudly now. Maybe that’s why that Castiel-boy was afraid. I shook his hand.  
“And this is my other son, Sam, and his girlfriend Jessica. They’re 16, though you might see Sam in some of your classes. He’s very advanced.” Mary looked proud. I shook both Sam and Jess’ hands, too.  
“Oh, Dean, A boy named Castiel came by to see you earlier,” I casually said. He stiffened. Yep, definitely gay for him. At least I wasn’t alone now.  
For dinner, we had spaghetti and meatballs. At one point, John came home from work, introduced himself to me, then retreated to his study. After dinner, I helped Mary clear the dishes. She was the best foster mother so far, though I suppose based on my history that wasn’t very hard to do.  
I was tired from all the driving, so I went to bed quickly. As I lay there, though, my mind began to swim with thoughts. However, exhaust soon took over and I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Routines

Someone was touching my shoulder. I opened my eyes. Dean stood above me uncomfortably.  
“My mom told me to wake you up. We have school,” he stammered. I pulled off the covers and began pulling my clothes out of the dresser.  
“Did Cas say anything else when he stopped by?” Dean asked nervously.  
Without turning around, I responded with a, “What, like you’re gay for each other?”  
“He told you that?!” He said back, sounding surprised.  
“No, I just put two and two together,” I replied.  
Dean sighed. “You can’t tell anyone. My dad isn’t exactly the… best guy when it comes to stuff like that.”  
I nodded. I had been in previous foster homes that had been cruel towards people like him, well, us, I guess. I turned around, but he had already raced off, down the stairs. I put on a pair of jeans and buttoned up my flannel. I laced up my shoes and bounded down the stairs.  
“Jo! I didn’t know what you liked so I poured you bowl of cereal,” said Mary as I slid into the kitchen.  
“Cereal’s fine, thanks!” I panted. She handed me a backpack filled with binders, notebooks, and pencils.  
“I figured you’d need school supplies,” she said.  
“Oh! Thanks!” I replied, surprised. Usually the foster homes would expect me to get stuff from the district.  
We all crammed into the car, a ‘67 chevy impala, and drove towards the school. Sam and Mary tried to make small talk with me, but Dean was clearly avoiding me. I guess he didn't want me to bring up Cas. If he only knew that I could be trusted.  
The high school was like every other one I had gone to. It was big, kinda old, and brick. The front lawn was small, but everyone was outside talking to their friends. We all piled out of the car. Sam started walking towards a girl I recognized as his girlfriend. As Mary drove away, Dean started walking to no one in particular, but a place it seemed. I followed.  
I followed him to a small tree around the side of the building. Cas was there. He smiled at the sight of his boyfriend, but his eyes widened when he noticed me. Dean followed his gaze, and jumped upon seeing me.  
“Jo! Why did you follow me?!” he hissed. “What are you trying to do? Build a case against me to get me kicked out of my family?!” I couldn't help but give an amused look.  
“Dean…” Cas said quietly. “ Do you even have gaydar?” He was giggling.  
Dean gave me a confused look. His eyes widened. “Wait… So you're..?”  
I burst out laughing. “Yes! I mean I'm surprised you haven't noticed! When I met Jessica yesterday? Did you not see me staring at her rack the whole time?!”  
“Oh. Oh god. You shouldn't be living with me…” Dean murmured as my confession struck him. The bell rang just as I was going to ask what he meant, but I never got my chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much I want to do with this story! it's really fun to write. If you have any ideas or advice, I would love it if you commented! Thanks for reading! Also I know this chapter is really short, but the next one is good and long. I promise!  
> ~Crybaby_Phan


	3. I Labeled Myself

I hated new schools. Everyone always was sizing me up. Trying to guess my background. Figure out who I was. This school was no exception. I say awkwardly in the back through first period. I, of course, was introduced to the class, but I was mostly silent. I wound up just drawing through all my morning classes. And then there was lunch.  
Everyone was staring at me as I bought my food and walked through the cafeteria. No one looked welcoming. Yay. Something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I turned around. Cas was waving me over. Relieved, I hurried over to him. Everyone in the room seemed surprised. Had I done something wrong? Well, whatever.  
I sat down at the table, surprised by how few people sat with us.  
“Hey guys, this is Jo. She's the Winchester’s foster sister. Jo, this is my brother Gabriel, Ruby, Bela, and Balthazar,”  
Cas said, seeming more comfortable than ever.  
“Wait, so you don't sit with Dean?” I asked, confused.  
He let out a bitter laugh. “No. He’ll only rarely sit with us when our friend Charlie is here, that's how I met him. But Charlie has a dentist appointment so Dean has no excuse to sit with us without seeming gay.” He sounded annoyed.  
“Oh. So you're all queer?” I asked. Everyone nodded, seeming slightly sad. At least I had finally found others just like me. That had never happened before.  
The next day at school I was glad to have some friends. I had categorized myself quickly, so no one seemed to be examining me at this point. In fact, everything was going great until fourth period.  
I was late for history. Everyone was rushing down the halls, no one looking where they were going. I guess that's how it happened. My mind didn't even register at first that I had slammed into someone, but now both of our piles of school supplies were scattered all over the floor.  
“Shit! Sorry,” said the girl, bending down to pick up her stuff. “Are you okay?” she asked as I bent down next to her. Then my brain stopped. Oh my god. She was gorgeous. Her bright green eyes stared at me confused. Her beautiful red hair was slightly rustled from running. Her soft, full lips were moving but I had no idea what she was saying. It suddenly occurred to me how stupid I must have looked.  
“What?” I asked.  
She laughed. “Your notebook says ‘Jo’ on it, so I'm assuming that you're Deans new foster sister that Cas told me about?”  
I nodded. This really hot girl knew Cas. “Are you Charlie?” I asked, remember Cas mentioning someone of that name yesterday.  
“Yeah. And you're late to class, unless you're skipping? That's why I'm still here, at least,” she replied. I didn't want to go to class. No one would care, and I didn't have a parent to get in trouble with.  
“I'm not going,” I breathed. She smiled.  
“Great! Come with me, then.” She opened up a locker and put all our books inside, then grabbed my hand.  
She wound up pulling me into a small back lot behind the school. “So, tell me about yourself, Jo,” she said, sitting down on the sidewalk.  
I shivered, sitting down next to her. She handed me her sweatshirt. “Well, I've been in the foster system since I was 12, when my mom died, and I've moved around Kansas ever since. I'm guessing you know I'm gay, and I had told my mom before she died, but after that I was kind of shoved back into the closet. Also, this is my fifth foster home,” I told her.  
“That's not a story, those are statistics,” she said, rolling her eyes. I sighed.  
“I guess I don't have one, then,” I said. I stared into her eyes, her staring back. She leaned in towards me. Then-  
“Shh, no one can know I'm here with you,” said a voice from around the corner. Someone else giggled with her. They stumble around the corner and nearly fall over onto us. Ruby stood in front of us with a girl I recognized as one of the clearly more popular girls, who I had been told was named Anna.  
“Ayy Ruby, you found yourself a popular chick,” Charlie said, sounding impressed. Anna looked terrified, standing there with smeared lipstick, rustled hair, and fresh hickeys all over her neck.  
“I… I have to go,” Anna said, rushing off. Ruby sighed and sat down next to us.  
“Dammit, why did you have to be here?” she said, jokingly punching Charlie in the shoulder. Despite that, she seemed upset. I, for one, was grateful that they had come over when they did. I had almost kissed Charlie. Friends were okay, but how could I let my guard down like that? Though it seemed as though Charlie had thought nothing of it. Ouch. Why was I caring? Whatever, the last thing I needed while here was a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys this sucked but here also I swear I'm going somewhere with this ok that's all bye :)  
> -Crybaby_Phan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic on this website so please bear with me. I'll try to update as much as possible. If anyone has any writing tips, please feel free to share them! I hope you enjoy!  
> ~Crybaby_Phan


End file.
